


Reddie for holidays

by geeky_page



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Honestly just fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, exactly what you need during holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_page/pseuds/geeky_page
Summary: How Eddie suddenly fell in love with winter (and not just it)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Reddie for holidays

Eddie hated winter. Always. Ever since he could remember himself, winter was his least favorite season. For Kaspbrak winter had no magic, no charm, no “The most wonderful time of the year” kind of vibe. Just cold, occasional snow, more sicknesses and mom's discusting pills, less meetings with friends and actually joyful moments. He hated how scared of cold his mother was. Sonya made him wear ridiculously many layers of ridiculously warm clothes, making Eddie look like a fool and giving Richie more reasons to make fun of him. 

Speaking of Richie, he loved winter. He could spend hours and hours outside, playing with snow, building statues that were way cooler than your usual snowmen. It seemed like he didn't feel cold at all, because as time passed and temperature went down, the amount of clothes on him decreased too. His mother made him dress almost as idiotically as Eddie's, but by the end of the day Richie would totally lose his scarf, his beanie would magically move from his head to his backpack and padlock on his puffer would be wide open revealing some ridiculous and mildly appropriate sweater Richie loved so much. 

Richie loved winter for its special atmosphere, for the feeling of newness. By the end of December you can have an absloutely fucked up life, but as calendar shows the 1st of January, you can't help but feel that you still can fix and change everythig. New Year, New Beginings, right?

Maybe it was the desperate romantic that was secretaly living inside of Richie who made this choice, but as New, 1994th, Year approached, Richie had decided to change something in his life. Change a lot, actually. The graduation was right around the corner, which meant college, which meant adulthood. The very thought of being an adult scared Richie. In a way, it scares every kid ever, if they think about it long enough. Adulthood is pretty scary, but the worst part is not about saying hello to this new chapater of your life, it's about saying goodbye to the old one. The chapter that was so close to its end in Richie's life was probably the best one yet. Pennywise had started turning into an old, almost forgotten bad dream. It's still scary to think about, but it can't hurt you anymore. Maybe it gave these kids some irrational fears that will torture them till the end of their lives, but it also brought them together. Seven pretty much random teenagers who probably wouldn't even have met if it wasn't for Derry's personal demon. 

So yeah. Looking back, maybe it was worth it. Considering it doesn't come back again. Because fighting IT once when you are a kid and don't understand almost anything in life is one thing, but doing it as an adult with a shitload of responsabilities and very unstable stability is completely different. It's surprising how often Richie thought about it. Even now. 

But not right now. Right now his mind was busy with something completely different. It's the end of December (27th, to be exact) and Richie was on his way to Kaspbrak residence. All Losers left Derry for Christmas and were now coming back. Eddie came the day before but hadn't seen Richie yet. Tozier just wanted to wish him a late Merry Christmas and possibly read some new comic books together, but an annoying idea that was haunting his brain for months now just wouldn't disappear.

First Richie figured he had a crush on Eddie when Pennywise attacked them. It's not uncommon for people to truly realize what they want and love in times of danger. All Richie wanted was to protect Eddie. He wanted to protect all his friends, but when he thought of that short angry fake-asthamtic getting hurt, he simply couldn't breathe. That's when he knew. That's when he knew he was in trouble.  
Richie didn't intend on telling Eddie, or anyone else. He hoped it would pass, he hoped he'd meet a girl and fall in love, like all normal boys his age did. He looked at Ben with his desperate crush on Beverly and waited for the same thing to happen to him. Except it already did. Just not the way he (or Derry) expected.

Hiding his feelings wasn't as hard as the movies show it. Richie didn't experience unbearable desire to kiss Eddie whenever he saw him. His eyes (almost) didn't burn with rage when Kaspbrak talked to someone else. Eddie was giving Richie enough attention, he was his best friend. Richie simply didn't dare to wish for more. He didn't even allow himself to wonder what would happen if he tells him. Maybe that's why it didn't hurt that much. Except maybe on particularry lonely days. Or after fights with his parents. Or after watching a romantic movie and thinking how it will never happen to him. That's when it hurt. A lot.

But still no. Telling Eddie was too risky and too scary. It probably wasn't worth it. Ruining the friendship that lasted since he was a little kid, turning one of the most importanat people in his life away from himself. Not worth it. But it was almost New Year, Richie was 17, in love and that special winter atmosphere affected him like a weak drug. After years and years of convincing himself that it wasn't worth it, it suddenly was. 

-Eddie, your friend is here!-Richie heard Sonya's annoyed and unsatisfied voice through closed door. It wasn't a secret how much Mrs K didn't like her son's friends, but she had a special place for Richie. Place called “I'd kill him if I didn't have to face consequences”.

-Coming!-Eddie yelled, rushing down the stairs.Seconds later Kaspbrak opened the door and smiled. They haven't seen each other in a week, and once you get used to seeing someone every day of your life, even a week may seem like a lot.

-Merry Christmas!-Richie exclaimed and reached to hug Eddie, but he was in a cold wet jacket while Eds was standing in pretty soft and warm-looking pajamas. 

-Merry Christmas to you too. Are you coming in?-Richie caught an angry glance Mrs K threw at him and shook his head.

-I have a better idea. Get dressed,-after multiple failed attempts to figure out what was on Richie's mind, Eddie finally agreed to “just fucking trust him” and went upstairs to change. Richie stayed downstairs, doing his best not to upset Eddie's mom even more. 

-So? Any college ideas?-after 3 blessed minutes of silence she asked. Richie immediatedly felt like he was on the interegation and detective was 99% sure Richie was, in fact, guilty.

-Yeah. Not sure yet, but I'm thinking LA,-Richie answered.

-LA?-Sonya asked and smirked. You didn't have to be a mindreader to understand what that smirk meant.

-Yeah. I'm actually trying to get a scholarship. Doing pretty alright so far,-Richie's attempts to impress Eddie's mom failed one after another.

-Well now I know where not to send Eddie,-she smiled and Richie's mouth already opened for an angry sarcastic cooment he always had prepared, but Eddie yelled that he was ready and ran downstairs, making Richie forget whatever he wanted to say. 

-Eddie, come here,-Richie patiently waited for Sonya to check if Eddie's choice of clothes was good enough and make him wear a scarf that was longer than his actual height. Eddie blushed and begged his mom to stop with his eyes the whole time and Richie decided not to make fun of him. Because it wasn't even funny anymore. It was disturbing. The way his mother treated Eddie, the way Eddie allowed it and didn't see anything wrong in it. Richie felt like he was turning a blind eye to this situation and it made him feel guilty. But he just didn't know what to do. Eddie didn't like to talk about it. He promised he was fine. He thought he was. 

Almost 30 minutes after Tozier knocked on Eddie's door, they finally went back outside. Sun already started going down and Richie knew that Eddie wasn't allowed to be out when it's dark. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe Richie will chicken out and won't say what he wanted to.

-Are you going to tell me where we're going now?-Eddie asked, pulling Richie out of his thoughts.

-What? Oh yeah. Soon,-Richie smirked and Eddie rolled his eyes,-How was Christmas?

-Ugh. We went to my aunt in Portland and she has two children, who aren't even children. They're actual monsters! I'm not exagerating, Rich, they're fucking monsters!-Eddie started his usual rant about how much his Christmas sucked. He got so distracted by describing his horrible week in Portland that he didn't even notice how they walked to Derry's Ice Rink. He woke up and realized where they were by the time Richie literally pushed him towards it. But, to be fair, Tozier did listen to Eddie's rant. He always does.

-No,-Eddie walked back,-I'm not going there.

-Eds, come on. It's gonna be fun!

-Nope. Na-ah. I'm not going there and don't call me Eds!-Richie sighed and took both of Eddie's hands.

-I promise you're gonna love it,-he said, looking into Eddie's eyes.

-Not happening,-Eddie kept shaking his head and carefully looking into a crowd on ice. 

-Eddie, it's perfectly safe.

-It's so not!

-I'll catch you if you fall.

-I don't trust you.

-Yes, you do. Come on,-Richie pulled Eddie closer to ice, but he kept resisting.

-Rich, I...I don't know how skate,-Eddie finally confessed, embarrassed.

-Oh. I'll teach you. Let's go!-eventually Eddie agreed. It was his first time getting on ice in 17 years of his life. He always thought of skating as of a very dangerous and meaningless thing to do. All he could see about it was possible bruises and broken legs. Meanwhile Richie was very good at skating. After they got their skates and walked on ice, Richie showed couple pretty impressive moves, solely to show off. Eddie was holding on to the barrier like his life depended on it.

-Come on, Eds, give me your hand,-Richie said, being still too far away from Eddie for him to even try reaching.

-I want to go home

-Not happening,-Richie approached him and grabbed both his hands. Eddie started painfully slowly sliding towards Richie, pure horror in his eyes,-See! You're doing great!

-I'm gonna die here,-Eddie was incredibly grateful that there weren't thay many people on ice. Just some kids and couples, far away enough. 

-No, you're not. Just relax, okay? I got you,-Richie gave him a small smile and looking at it, Eddie did relax a little,-Tell me more about your Christmas.

-What?-they were slowly sliding on ice, hand in hand. Eddie still panicked a little, but Richie was holding his hands tightly enough for Kaspbrak to believe that he will actually catch him if something goes wrong.

-Tell me about your Christmas. Did those monster kids wear ugly sweaters?-Richie asked and Eddie started exploading with words again. It seemed like he forgot about his fear, about ice, about everything. He just talked and Richie listened. He nodded and asked questions when it was necessary. Eddie didn't even notice when Richie let go of one of his hands. He seemed a lot more confident then an hour ago. The sun disappeared completely, rink was lit by street lights. Which meant that very soon Sonya Kaspbrak will start panicking about her son going missing. 

-Eds?-Richie interrupted Eddie, smiling wide.

-Yeah?-Richie raised his brows and hid his hands in his pockets. Eddie was skating by himself.

-Fuck, Richie, you promised!-Eddie's legs started shaking the moment he realized Richie wasn't holding him anymore. He lost balance, but thankfully, Tozier was still there.

-It's okay! I got you, it's okay!-Richie caught Eddie and held him by his waist. Eddie's hands were wrapped around Richie's shoulders. This awkward hug lasted for less than a minute and Eddie started slowly pulling away.

-You're good?-Richie asked. Steam that was coming out of his mouth reached Eddie's face. His eyes were still scared and he didn't rush to let go of Richie.

-Yeah. Thanks.

-I think it's enough for today,-still holding hands, Richie and Eddie skated towards the exit. Eddie quickly put on his shoes. He could feel the steady ground under his feet again and it was an amazing feeling.

-Wasn't that bad, was it?-Richie asked as they started walking to Eddie's house.

-It actually wasn't,-Eddie smiled,-But I'd rather stay on the ground next time.

-You're so dramatic,-they spent the rest of the walk in silence, each thinking about his own thing. Eddie thought about how he unvolunteerly defeated one of his fears today. He thought of how safe he felt next to Richie and how he knew that he wouldn't let him fall. 

And Richie tried to get himself to speak. It was one of those extremely rare ocasions where Richie was at loss of words. He couldn't just say it. He had to find a smart, kind of romantic, but not too much way. He thought he'd come up with something while skating. But Eddie was holding his hand and Richie's head was empty.

-Thanks for walking me home,-Eddie suddenly said and Richie realized that the walk was over and he missed his shot. Chickened out and now it's too late. Mrs K was probably spying on them through the window.

-Sure,-Richie sighed, visibly upset.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing.

-Oh come on, spill it,-Eddie jokingly kicked his shoulder.

-I planned to turn you into a professional today and you freaked out after a second of skating alone,-Richie shrugged,-I'm a bad coach.

-Idiot,-Eddie rolled his eyes, but he was holding back laughter,-See you, dude,-Kaspbrak turned around and walked onto his front porch. Richie watched him, not able to decide whether to call him out or just let him go. His heart was beating fast and he had no idea what to say. The moment Richie opened his mouth, he closed it again. Eddie already touched the doorknob, in couple seconds it would be too late.

-Eds!-name slipped out of Richie's tongue before he managed to catch it. Eddie turned around with question in his eyes. Richie still didn't know what to say. 

“Just do it. Now or never. Come on”

-Yeah?

“Don't be such a coward, just say it”

-Rich, what's wrong?

“SAY SOMETHING FOR GOD'S SAKE”

-I...I...Nothing. Sorry,-Richie lowered his eyes, admititng the defeat. Brave side of him was defeated, that side that fought Pennywise, that side that laughed into the face of danger, that side that people loved him for. Isn't Richard literally supposed to mean “brave”?

-You're being weird,-Eddie approached him, trying to look Richie in the face. Tozier just hoped he wouldn't tear up. That would be complete defeat,-Just say it, idiot, it's cold.

-We're...we're all about to break up, right? Our losers club?-Richie finally looked at Eddie. He sniffed, but Richie could blame the cold for that.

-What? Why?

-We're about to graduate. Everyone's gonna leave.

-Aren't you leaving too?

-Yeah, but you get the point.

-I mean...yes, but it doesn't mean we're “breaking up”,-Eddie couldn't understand sudden change in Richie's mood. It seemed like just a second ago everything was fine, he looked happy and joyful. And now, out of the blue Richie is talking about something Losers just don't discuss. Their inevitable goodbye that was getting closer with every day. 

-It sort of does.

-We can stay in touch.

-People who say that never do.

-Why can't we be different?-Eddie asked. Richie sighed. It wasn't what he wanted to talk about, not now. But it was another thing that bothered and hurt him.

-Because we aren't,-Richie sniffed again. He had to leave, because very soon tears will start falling.

-Why are you thinking about it now? There is still plenty of time,-Richie shrugged. Eddie didn't like seeing Richie like this. Upset, confused, sad. He was used to Richie's smile, his laughter, his jokes. It brightened his day, brightened his life. If it was up to him, Eddie would make sure Richie always has a reason to smile.

-You're okay?-Eddie asked when Richie stayed silent for too long

-Yeah, of course,-he ran his fingers through his hair, which was , like, one of the most attractive things ever, and smiled. Brightly, and almost sincerely.

-See you tomorrow then?-Richie nodded and Eddie took a step back, but before turning away and leaving again, he changed his mind. Eddie came up closer to Richie and gave him a full hug. Not those “one-arm” thing guys usually gave each other not to seem gay. A real warm embrace that made Richie feel loved. 

Eddie didn't pull away for quiet some time and Richie thought that it was a perfect moment to say his thing, but he was still too scared. Snow slowly fell on his and Eddie's heads. Richie watched it, trying to at least remember what people say in these occasions in movies.

-Will you teach me to skate more tomorrow?-Eddie suddenly asked.

-W-what? Oh yeah, of course. I'll teach you,-Richie nodded and Eddie smiled. Fuck, he was so pretty. His eyes were shining in the colorful fire of Christmas Lights Mrs K had all around her house. His cheeks were red from cold and Richie wondered why Eddie still stood next to him, though he was supposed to be long gone complaining about terrible weather in warmth of his house. Richie looked at him in awe and honestly didn't care why Eddie hadn't left yet, he didn't care that right at that moment he was a definition of a “fool in love”. Because that's exactly who he was.

A second before Richie opened his mouth and ruined that day, Eddie surprised him. He took a deep breath, grabbed the collar on Richie's jacket and pressed his lips againts Richie's. His eyes were shut, but Richie could feel how terrified he was. It took Richie a second to realize what was happening. More than a second, actually. His eyes were still wide open and expressed nothing but complete shock when Eddie pulled away. Now Kaspbrak was on verge of tears.

-I...I'm sorry,-he started mumbling apologies and pleas to forget that this moment ever happened. Richie gave himself a mental slap across the face and grabbed Eddie's hands. He still couldn't really talk, even if he tried, because what happened a second ago seemed a lot less realistic than what happenned to Derry every 27 years. Killing demon clown? Yeah, sure. Your crush liking you back and actually making a first move? Impossible.

Richie kissed Eddie. It was probably the best and easiest way to explain what was going on in his heart and mind. He felt so much relief when Eddie smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. 

They could have spent the whole night just making out on Eddie's front porch if Sonya Kaspbrak hadn't decided to check on her son. Richie jumped away from Eddie a second before she opened the front door.

-What are you doing here?-she asked both boys.

-Nothing,-Eddie replied, fixing his hair. He was desperately blushing and Richie thought it was the cutest fucking thing ever.

-It's cold and late. Get inside,-Eddie's mom said and actually waited for him to get in. Eddie turned to Richie and gave him a weak smile.

-See you around, Eds,-Richie smirked and winked at Eddie. Eddie blushed more, if that was even possible.

-Don't call me Eds,-his voice came out weaker than he expected. Eddie followed his mother inside the house and watched, but not listened her ranting about all possible sicknesses Eddie could catch being in public places when it's that cold and late. Eddie nodded, but in his head, he couldn't care less. He kept replaying the events of past minutes again and again and happy smiled appeared on his lips. Sonya finally left a kid alone and Eddie went to his room. He looked out of the window and saw Richie walking towards his house. He couldn't see it, but Richie was smiling too. 

And this is how winter became Eddie's favorite season.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little mess and smiled at least once. Thank you so much for reading, please leave some feedback if you want to. Thank you!


End file.
